In Fair Arendelle
by TigerTwins
Summary: Two families, The Montague's and the Capulet's, a pair of star-crossed lovers who can't be together because of an ancient grudge, and a tragedy of a lifetime. A Romeo and Juliet concept. Elsanna A/N Chapter 2 is fixed!
1. Chapter 1:The Fight

Chapter 1: The Fight

 **Alright for starters, this is basically the poem in modern day, it does take a while to get to the romance stuff but I believe the stuff in this chapter helps the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Characters( in order of appearance):

Sam and Georgia(Capulet servants), Abram(Montague servant), Kristoff Montague, Hans Capulet, Lord and Lady Capulet, Lord and Lady Montague, Anna Montague

* * *

I swear to you sister. I will not take their garbage."

"Sam of course not then we would be the garbagemen." She twirled her hair into a messy bun.

Sam smiled at his sisters mocking tone, "What I mean Georgia, is if they make us angry we will fight them."

Georgia laughed while her brother kept missing the trashcan when he spat out his tobacco, "You need to keep yourself out of trouble."

"But I fight good when I'm angry."

She rolled her eyes while pulling out a box of American Spirit and a lighter, "It's hard to make you angry, brother."

He grunted with frustration, "Those dogs from Montague make me angry."

"To run away, yes. But to fight, no." She snorted at his nonsense, not being able to laugh when she was lighting her smoke.

"I'm serious! If I see one on the street I will be on the side closest to the wall, freeze the gutter water making them slip on the floor and crack their heads open on the sidewalk."

"It is the weak ones who are always up against the wall." She corrected him.

"Oh I see. Well Georgie, the Montague boys will be in the gutter and the Montague ladies on the wall with my weapon cocked and loaded, if you know what I mean…" he winked.

Georgia stopped where she was and slapped him on the shoulder smiling, "You perv, rape is not taken very well." She stopped talking and flicked her cigarette on the floor, covering it in ice, when she heard a car drive up.

Sam stood up when he saw the one of the Montague cars pull into the parking lot. "Sister, I have your back."

"Are you sure? I think you will turn your back on me and run that's what you'll do. But I will just frown as they walk by."

"No I will bite my thumb at them, it's an insult. So if they ignore it then they are a disgrace to their name." Sam bit his thumb.

The group of men came over, "Are you biting your thumb at us?"

"I am biting my thumb." Sam responded quickly but getting a glare from his sister.

"At us?"

He looked to Georgia, "Is the law on our side if I say yes?" She shook her head and Sam continued, "No I am not biting my thumb at you, but I am biting my thumb."

The man stood taller, "If you want a fight I'm your man. My employer is better than yours."

"Um sure they are."

Georgia stood up and made icicles grow from her hands, "If you are true men then you will fight."

The man made fire crawl up his arms, "As you wish."

They all began to fight, the scent of burned flesh and warm mist from melted ice was everywhere. Fires spread across the grass and concrete, ice coming up from the ground, rerouting trees and bushes. The havok brought more people to the fight with swords and guns. Blood was everywhere.

A blonde man came from around a building and pulled his gun out. "Break it up men- and woman. You don't know what you are doing. Abram come-."

He felt a cool barrel on the side of his head, "Kristoff why are you fighting with these servants? Turn around and look who was going to kill you."

Kristoff turned around to the voice and knocked the gun out of his opponents hand, "Hans. I drew my weapon to break up the fight, not to join it. Either you drop yours or help me stop this fight."

Hans picked up his weapon off the floor, "You draw your gun and expect peace? Ugh. I hate the word like I hate hell and all Montague's!"

"Well come on then show me your _ice_ Capulet _._ " Kristoff beckoned.

Hans chuckled, "Show me your _fire_ Montague _._ "

"We both know we can't do that, so-" Kristoff landed a punch to Hans gut. He recovered quickly and counteract with a uppercut, busting Kristoff's lip. Smiling at his success he prepared to land another, but they had to dodge a flame that came at them.

Kristoff felt the heat graze his face in slow motion, but being used to it, he used it as an advantage to punch Hans on the bridge of his nose, making a cracking noise before he was howling in wiped the blood on his face to roundhouse kick Kristoff's ribcage.

"What is this!?" Lord Capulet shouted and he made a sword out of ice.

Lady Capulet looked at him, "You need a cane not a sword!"

Moments after the Montague's entered and witnessed the scene, both had fire in their hands.

"I need my sword, look he's taunting me. Juggling fireballs!" Capulet shouted in hatred. "A family of grown ass children."

"Capulet you villain," Lord Montague called, Lady Montague holding his back. "Let me go!"

Lady Montague, took his hand and brought him close, "Do not go to the enemy. It will make us look like we have started this fight today."

"Enough!" The brawl stopped when the sheriff spoke, "You people enjoy Arendelle flowing with each other's blood on the streets! Listen to me, three times this week, I had to clean these roads because of simple words! Leave or I will put you in a cell!"

They did as was told and left only the Montagues and Kristoff.

"My nephew, what happened? Where you here when It began?

"Well your the servants and the _Capulet_ servants," he spat at the name, "began a brawl. I'm not sure who started it, but when I got there I tried to break it up, of course I can't do much-"

"Oh stop that my boy! You make this family proud. But may I ask have you seen Anna?"

"Um no sir but-"

"Oh thank goodness she wasn't here." Lady Montague placed a delicate hand over her heart and sighed with relief.

Kristoff continued to speak, "I saw her in the woods early this morning, I tried to approach but she ran deeper."

The old man shook his head sadly, "She's been crying in her room and stayed in the dark for the past week."

"Uncle do you know the cause?"

Montague sighed, "Unfortunately not."

Anna neared the edge of the woods unaware of her surroundings. "Oh I see her, I will get the answer for you. Either she tells me or I will keep getting rejected!" Kristoff cheerfully and determinedly stated.

"Thank you my boy." The Montague's quickly turned and went home.

"Ah good morning, Anna." He walked over to meet his cousin walking from the woods tripping over almost everything in the way.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

The man checked his watch, "Just turned nine."

Anna groggily placed a hand on her face, "Oh Kristoff. Time is cruel when you are depressed."

"Don't tell me its-"

"Yes it is. She doesn't love me in return." Anna looked around,saw scorch marks, frost patches, blood, and a gun. "I believe that is yours."She gestured with her head at the gun. "What happened here on this morning while I mourned?"

Kristoff looked and picked his weapon up, spat on it to remove any dirt, "Well the usual, simple words turned into a big fight, and I tried to break it up. I still tried even though I'm not gifted."

"Really? That is what makes you special!"

Kristoff sighed, "I don't need your pity. I'm not as useful in these fights, you, Olaf, and basically everyone else in the family has fire in their hands except me. All I do is get in the way."

Anna moved closer and took his gun into her hand, "Look here. This is a Montague gun. Only a _true_ Montague would be proud to hold this. Are you a Montague?" He stood prouder and nodded, "See you are just as Montague as I am. We share the same blood, cousin. Let's look at Hans he doesn't have any ice-" She was cut off by Kristoff's words

"Oh I almost forgot about him! Well when I was about to try and break the fight up, he walks in and placed the barrel of his gun right here," he points to his temple. "I was quick enough to move it and knock it to the floor. He did the same to me when I drew mine and we exchanged blows. More people began to join the fight but then your parents and the sheriff came, so the fight was ceased." Kristoff shook his head, "So the reason your being such a recluse is because of love?"

"Are you laughing at me? Is it because I'm a young, foolish lesbian?" She felt the fire building with in her but with her sadness it dissapated.

"No of course not I'm crying. I'm crying because your sad and it makes me sad."

Anna closed her eyes unsure if she should believe her overly sentimental cousin, "Love does that to you. I'm sad already, yet you want to add more to my heavy heart? Well goodbye Kristoff."

"Don't go. Let me go with you. You left me on a cliff hanger, it's not right to do that to people. Who is she?" He held his hand out to stop her.

"Anna isn't here. This isn't Anna," she flared her arms out. "Anna is somewhere else."

"Oh stop that nonsense! It's Rosaline, isn't it?" Anna nodded, felt the heat at her fingertips ready to burn something, "Forget about her. Let's go look at other pretty faces."

Anna felt the fire up to its limits and made it into fireball and threw it the side of a building wall, making the alarm go off. "It will only make it worse! I need to go. You can't help me forget."

Kristoff stood still dumbfounded. He spoke quietly enough to give himself a mental note, "I will help you forget, I will die if I don't." He smiled proudly when Anna nodded her head, "Okay well when was the last time you ate? You look awful."

Anna stopped walking and thought about it, "I'm not sure, but I'm not-" She was picked up by her waist, forcing her to stare at the gum covered sidewalk, "Let me down Kris!"

"We are getting something to eat. I'm hungry and I know damn well you are, I can hear your stomach gurgling."

"Pht whatever. Sandwiches… if we are getting anything, it will be a sandwich."

* * *

 **Okay we've barely seen any Romeo and Juliet fics, and thought it would be cool to do something like it. So fire/ice, yea, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy it. Do you guys know who is who? For example, who is Hans portraying from the play?**


	2. Chapter 2:Marriage

Chapter 2: Marriage?

 **Characters(In order of appearance)**

 **Paris(Duke of Weseletons son), Lord Capulet, Peter(errand boy), Anna Montague, Kristoff Montague, Lady Capulet,Gerda(Capulet servant), Elsa Capulet**

 **Also we promise that the lovers will meet in the next chapter or two!**

* * *

"It's a shame you, Lord Capulet, and the Montagues have such gruesome rivalry. But where do you stand on my offer?"

Capulet put a finger to his chin, "Well Paris, she is so young let's wait a few more winters before we make any hasty decisions about her future."

"Girls younger than her have wed and began families of their own, sir." Paris responded with eager.

"I understand that but girls who are her age grow too soon when they get engaged. I wish for her to stay my good babg girl as long as she can." He took a deep breath, "But if you manage to woo her, have her fall in love with you. I will grant my blessing for both of your happinesses. Yet this only it part of _her_ decision, I don't force her into anything she wouldn't want."

Paris nodded, "I see your concern and understand your choice, but I won't cease to win her heart."

To break the silence between them Lord Capulet invited Paris to a masquerade ball that evening, "I will like to welcome you as my guest tonight, there will be drinks, food and all underneath the stars. You will see many women tonight as well, and you might even think some to be better than my snowflake."

"Oh! Young lad come here!" Capulet called over an errand boy and gave him a list of names for the party. "Please find these people and invite them into my home tonight. Thank you."

The boy stared at the list, "Sir I can't read, for all I know This can say painters are to fish and the fishers are to paint. I will need someone to help me read this." He looked around and saw two people sitting at a table, a tall built blonde and a red head with a single blonde strand, "Oh I'm sure they can read."

"... they mock us out of their own jealousy for being more superior. Anna are you even listen- hi can I help you?"

Anna looked up from her hands to see a little boy not any older than twelve, "I can't read...um. Would you mind reading them to me please?"

She looked at the boy again then at her cousin questionably before taking the paper. She opened it and saw a list of names, "Um... _Okay?_ You don't know how to read? How old- ow!" Kristoff kicked her from under the table. She cleared throat and read all the names but one in particular caught her attention _Rosaline_ , she finished the list and handed it back to the boy.

Kristoff commented "A lot of people. What is this for?"

"Thank you! It's for my master."

"Who is your master?"

He looked at them and saw confusion, "Lord Capulet of course! There will be drinks and all of that adult stuff. So my master would tell me to say, 'Come and have a glass.'" The boy ran off with the list and turned around again, "Don't forget your masks! It's a masquerade."

Kristoff hit Anna hard in the back, "Did you look at all those names? Rosaline will be there and now you can compare her to all the other single beautiful ladies in Arendelle! Come on let's go!"

"It's a Capulet party," She took bite of her third sandwich and spoke with her mouth full, "We aren't allowed to go. They will all be wearing masks to hide their faults, so how can I compare to what beauty she had without getting a view of their true face?"

Kristoff flicked a chunk of Anna's sandwich of his sleeve, "You never cared before, so why does it matter now?"

Anna rubbed her hand over her shoulder where Kristoff punched her, it was still throbbing, "Okay fine we will go." Yet she only wished to go see Rosaline, no other reason.

"Yes! This will be good for you and we have to go get you an outfit!"

"Oh yeah huh? Well let's go now before I change my mind."

"It's okay I have you covered. I just got a dress for you down the street." Kristoff was on his phone and handed it over to Anna.

"What? Oh…" She saw the image and it was beautiful. A sleeveless deep red with an open back and cut off before her knees. "You don't have to wear a bra!? Oh I'm so sorry I yelled. But wow, thanks Kris."

"Yeah no problem, except what kind of mask are you going to wear?"

Anna forgot about that but an idea formed in her head and she brought it to life. "How about this?"

Kristoff took the mask in his hand and felt the warmth that radiated off of it. "Wow Anna the details around the eyes is fascinating…"

"I know." Anna stated with pride but it went away with the thought of her once she thought was her lover came to mind. _Oh love is a smoke raised with the the fume of sighs, it is fire sparkling in lovers eyes..._

" _ **Gerda!"**_

"Yes Lady Capulet?"

"Where is Elsa? Can you bring her to me?"

The nurse placed her hands on her hip, "I swear to you I told her already- ELSA!"

"I easily could have done that," Lady Capulet mumbled to herself.

The girl heard her name and rolled her eyes. She put the book down irritated to be interrupted, even though she has read the book too many times to count on her fingers. She she came into the room, to see her mother on the bed, smiling and patting the cushion next to her

"Come sit with me daughter. Gerda you can leave, it's a private- you know nevermind you can stay, you understand how young she is correct?"

Gerda quickly sat down excited to be granted to permission of listening to the gossip. "Of course not yet seventeen."

"Yes. A couple weeks till then."

She sighed happily, in deep thought, "I remember her first stumbles and falls. What a good memory I have!? She fell and Kai, my love, may he rest in peace, told her 'You'll fall backward when you grow smarter. Won't you Els.' and oh my soul! She responded 'yes.'" She laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, " 'Won't you Els.' 'Yes.'"

By that time Elsa was blushing furiously and hiding her face in her hands and her mother noticed, "Okay that's enough. Now be be quiet."

"I'm sorry it's just she was crying and said yes to my husband." She had tears on her face from laughing. "But you grew so fast and into a fine young lady."

Elsa took a deep breath and restrained the ice with in her, "Could you please stop."

The nurse nodded while she wiped tears from under her eyes and let her mother speak, "Thank you. I'll put it straight forth. What do you think about marriage?"

She looked away, "It is something I don't dream of, what's so important about it anyway? It's just words."

"Well you don't need to dream about it but you need to consider it. Soon. There are other girls here in Arendelle who have married and starting families. I was-"

"I don't care!" She said it a bit too loud and hit her fist on the table, making frost cover the table. Elsa sighed and placed her ring finger and thumb on her temples, "I'm sorry but this is modern-"

"Let me finish Elsa. I was pregnant at your age and so were many other girls. What I was going to say was the son of the Duke of Weselton seeks love. He is barely the age of twenty two, a good age."

"Oh my is it true? He is a fine young man. Perfect I may say as if he was sculpted from wax."

Elsa heard enough of how perfect this man was. _If you only knew I was a-_

"If I only knew you were a what Elsa?"

Elsa hadn't realized she spoke out loud, "Um nothing. I will look at this man who both of you claim him to be a _sculpture,_ I will try to enjoy his companionship and maybe even pretend to like him. But just so you know I won't- _can't_ fall for him."

The nurse stood up, shocked , "Young Lady! he is all a girl should want in a man!"

"But I don't like-"

Elsa's mother was about to say something but the door quickly opened and a young boy, out of breath, stood there, "The guests are here, food and drink are ready. Some people are asking to see both you and Elsa."

"Thank you," Lady Capulet got up a dusted her dress off. She turned to Elsa, "Go on the Duke's son is waiting for you."

Elsa sighed once more before going into her closet and looking for her new dress. Light blue with lace sleeves, it flares out at the waist and cut off right after mid thigh that lengthened into a train behind her. She then looked in the mirror and realized she didn't have a mask. Quickly one was made, same color as her dress and delicate thin layers of ice as feathers on the left side of her face. Content with her look she walked out to the lights and music of the party.

* * *

 **Alright. There's the second chapter out of many hopefully to come, if you guys like it enough. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Party Part 1

Chapter 3

Characters(in order of appearance): Kristoff Montague, Anna Montague, Olaf Arendelle, Peter and servants, Lord and Lady Capulet, Hans Capulet, Elsa Capulet, and other member of the Capulet family.

* * *

Anna heard the music blasting and the flashing lights through the windows of the grand mansion. "Okay well we made it but I forgot about how we will get in. I'm sure we need ID to check our names on the list, so what will be our excuse?"

Kristoff shifted his weight to his other leg into a thinking pose, "It will be too suspicious to give an explanation. We won't go in dressed like Cupid and scare of women. We also want to avoid lengthy introductions. Alright we just walk through and we will see what they do and of course dance."

"No I don't want to dance, I am still depressed, I will drink and watch."

"Oh gallant Anna you must dance!" Olaf exclaimed, he was just as fiery as his red hair.

"No thank you. I am clumsy and you are the one wearing the dancing shoes my dear friend. I am full of sadness, it's bringing me down for it is too heavy."

Olaf grabbed her hand, "You are a lover Anna. You need to steal Cupid's wings and have fun."

Anna sighed, "The arrow that shot me is too deep. I won't be able to fly, I'm wounded. I'm drowning from the heavy burden of love."

"Ah but there it is. If you sink you are bringing love down with you. You should _never_ do that to something so wonderful."

"Wonderful, Olaf?" She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I think it's horrible, harsh, and unfair. You can compare it to a rose bush, yes it's beautiful from a distance but then you get closer and it makes you bleed with its thorns."

The young man thought for a moment, "Fine play love back. If it pricks you with its thorns then you prick back, and you win. We are wasting time!" He makes a mask in his hands and smiled when the warmth touched his cheeks, "Oh I love the heat. Kristoff here." Olaf made another mask for his friend, "A Montague needs a Montague mask, a mask out of fire."

Kristoff put it on and absorbed the warmth that spread through his body, "Okay let's go. We will have a drink then dance."

"I will stay drinking Kristoff, I will let the light of hearts take the floor. My dad told me a phrase, that I now believe can be applied to me: you can't lose if you don't play. I will stand watch and you boys have fun." Anna put her mask on and straightened out her dress.

"Really Anna? You are being a stick in the mud, but we are going to pull you from the mud, mud means love at the moment. I'm sorry if i offended you but whatever we should go before the night is up!"

Anna stopped before they got to the gates, "I understand we have good intentions for attending this party but it really isn't smart for us to go."

Olaf furrowed his brows, "Why do think that?"

"I had a dream last night."

"I had a dream too. What's your point?"

Anna chuckled under her breath, "Tell me your dream then. Entertain me."

"It told me that dreamers lie."

"Of course that's what it said. Well they lie in bed dreaming about the truth."

Olaf smirked, "Queen Mab has made her presence to you."

"Who's that?" Kristoff asked.

"She goes around at night in a chariot, she's small, _very_ small. For the chariot is the shell of a hazelnut. For example, she goes to soldiers throats and rides across them, and they dream about slitting their enemies throats. Makes the virgins think of sex, teaches them how to hold someone and bear a child, she is the one-"

"Enough Olaf! That is nonsense." Anna felt the heat at her fingertips.

Olaf noticing it smiled even bigger, "Ah here it is again. I'm talking about dreams. They are children in the brain, they think of only fantasy. Unpredictable like the wind, it blows one way then it changes quickly the other."

Kristoff snorted, "The wind you speak of blows us away from ourselves. Look at the time, I'm sure the food is all gone!"

"He's right Olaf. But I feel like we will get there too early and there will be a consequence for it, like it could be my own death, my untimely demise. At the moment, you lusty boys, whoever is in charge of my fate, let it be!" Anna put on a cheerful face hoping it would spread to her companions. It worked.

Kristoff bellowed, "Lets light up this party!"

"Yes let's go!" Olaf happily.

The group was granted entrance without any problems. The party was full of people, more than they thought there would be considering the Capulets status quo. There was food spread across a long table and waitresses carrying drinks, offering them to the guests.

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna chuckled nervously. She turned quickly at the sound of chaos in the kitchen nearby. She got curious and followed the commotion and saw the little boy from earlier that day.

The boy was looking around, in a panicked fashion,"Potpan! Where is he? He never helps! He should be washing dishes and readying them for the next round!"

"Only a few of these are useful, Peter," a serving man told the boy.

"Thank you my good friend. Can you save me a piece of that please, if you love me. Also bring all those other serving boys in here."

Another serving boy came running quickly to Peters side, "Okay I'm ready for duty!"

"They need you in the great hall." Peter instructed.

A tap on Anna's made her turn around from the drama in the kitchen, "Miss you can't be here, thank you."

Anna shook her head and walked back to her cousin and friend. She then saw Lord Capulet and other who followed, she recognized one of them, Hans. There was one that immediately drew her attention, Anna tried to make eye contact but the young girl just looked at the people on the dance floor. Her trance was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Good evening gentlemen and woman! You all look wonderful I'm sure the ladies and men will dance with all of you! If one you don't dance then you must be shy and boring. Well I'd like to welcome you into my grand home." He opened his arms wide but put them down, and smiled as if in deep thought, "I remember when I can woo the ladies while wearing a mask and just whispering in her ear, ah, but that time has long gone. Turn up the music!"

Anna watched as Kristoff and Olaf went to go dance, also as the Capulet family walked away. She called over a serving boy, "May I ask who that lady is on the arm of that knight."

"No I do not ma'am."

Anna tilted her head admiring the pale blonde, _she doesn't seem happy with that gentleman,_ she thought. "Oh she shows fire to burn bright! She stands out against the darkness, so fair. Her beauty is too good for this world, too beautiful to die and buried like any other woman. She outshines all the ladies like a white dove in a murder of crows." Her heart skipped a beat, "At the end of the night, I will touch her hand with my rough and calluses one. I don't believe, that I have loved anyone before this queen. My eyes lied to me, because I have never seen true beauty like this one." She began to approach the goddess.

* * *

 **Sorry for all of these short chapters, but we hope you are still enjoying it. Review are always helpful, they keep us encouraged and want to keep writing for all of you readers. Thank you for reading this far. We do have another story called It's All so Quiet, Anna goes into a coma after a fatal car accident and Elsa is left alone.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Party Part2

Chapter 4:The Party part 2

 **Thank you FlyOnTheWall14 for the guest review! Glad you like it!**

 **Also the lovers finally meet face to face this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hans was getting a drink but stopped immediately, "That is a Montague voice! It's that girl Anna! Get me my holster and gun, boy," he commanded one of the servants. "How dare one of those freaks, come in my home, and ruin this?" Hans finally had his gun, "Based on my family's honor, it won't be a crime if I kill the girl, would it?"

A drunken Lord Capulet came over to his side, "Why are you so angry? What's wrong?"

"Uncle, that woman over there is a Montague! She has come here to mock this party."

"Is it the young girl Anna?"

Hans scrunched his face in disgust, "Yes that is the one." He put a bullet in the revolver and walked towards her, until a hand was on his chest stopping him.

Lord Capulet shook his head, "Calm down. She carries herself like a proper young lady and from what I have heard, she has a reputation to be virtuous and well-behaved. So I wouldn't insult her in my own house. I just need you to relax, leave her be. All I wish is for you to listen, this is not a way to behave at a party."

"No Uncle. This _is_ the proper way to react when we have a villain in our home! I can't tolerate this filthy-"

"You _will_ tolerate this young girl. You little man, I am the boss here or is it you? Hmm? It will be your fault this party will go down in flames!"

"But we are being disrespected."

"Hush now you little boy. This stupidity of your mind will bite you I the ass. You better keep your mouth shut and gun in your holster, or I will teach you a lesson. You should be ashamed." The old man walked away greeting more of his guests.

Hans put his gun away, "This is absurd. You tell me to behave, yet this Anna makes me furious. This prank of hers will come back to her." He walked away to a room down the hall.

* * *

Her heart has never beat any faster than it had at this moment. Anna got closer to the Capulet girl, each step she took, she felt as if she was getting closer to her fate, love. _Just a few more steps_ , before she knew it she took this girls hand, it was cold, but comfortable, it felt right.

Anna began to speak, she the masked girl faced her and stared at equal height, _perfect,_ she thought, into deep blue eyes,"Your hand is like a holy palace, my queen, not worthy of my presence. If you are offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing like blushing pilgrims, ready to be silenced with a kiss."

* * *

Elsa's heart stopped, when a warm hand made contact with her from behind, she turned and met green eyes with embers of gold, _she is the perfect height,_ _to stare into each other's eyes,_ she thought. She couldn't see the face of the owner, covered by a mask, but she felt underneath it is beauty. She finally composed herself to form words, "You don't give your warm hands enough credit, you have shown devotion with your gentle touch. After all pilgrims touch the hands of statues of queens. Holding and touching each other's palms is like a kiss."

"Queens and pilgrims have lips too."

She tried to hide a smirk that dared to make it's presence, she liked the wit of this mystery girl, "Yes they are to pray with."

The girl didn't try to hide her grin, "It is true, well I pray for you to kiss me. Do not leave me in despair, listen to my prayer."

"The statues in don't move, even when they hear the prayers of their people."

The girl got closer, she could feel the warmth that radiated off of her, "Then don't move." Her warm lips touched hers, thawing her frozen heart. The girls lips left leaving her cold heart not fully thawed, "My sins are purged."

Elsa swallowed, she had to compose herself once more, "Now do my lips have the sin you left on them?"

"Sin from my lips to yours? You encourage crime, I will take my sins back," the girls lips collided with hers once more and she placed her hands on her hip bringing her closer. Their different body temperatures mingled and it felt right.

* * *

Anna loved the quickness of this girl, _now or never,_ "Then don't move." She leaned in and gave her a kiss, she felt the chill spread to her bones, it felt _warm._ Anna broke the kiss smiling, "My sins are purged."

She saw the girl blush, it looked beautiful on her skin, the girl raised her eyebrow, obviously trying to hide her own smirk, "Now do my lips have the sin you left on them?"

"Sin from my lips to yours?" _I like where this is going,_ "You encourage crime, I will take my sins back." Anna leaned in and locked their lips, this time she took time enjoying the feel of the girls lips on hers. Anna felt cold hands on her waist drawing her closer to the queen. They broke the kiss once more.

Anna's heart fluttered when she saw the flawless smile on the girl of her dreams, her voice is that of an angel, "You kiss as jf you studied for this moment." The girls happy expression faded when she saw an old lady looking for something, "Um I have to go, it's my nurse. I'm sorry."

She followed the girl and tried to hear the conversation, "Your mother needs to talk to you. I'm sure you understand what this may be about." Anna peaked around the corner confused by the words but got even more so when she saw the gorgeous blue eyes water. She stepped out when the girl left and approached the nurse.

"Um may I ask who is her mother?" Anna questioned with nervous concern afraid of the answer.

The nurse placed her hand on her side hips, "Yes but she is the daughter of the house. Lady Capulet herself, I'll tell you this much. The man she is to marry will be rich indeed." The nurse walked away.

 _What!?_ "S-she is a Capulet? Oh why am I cursed with such luck? To add to that, marriage? She has to be at least close to my age. It's modern day, she shouldn't need to have an arranged marriage." Anna caught sight of her companions and walked over.

Kristoff called out, "Anna we have to leave."

"I know but I'm in trouble cousin."

Kristoff was about to say something but Lord Capulet made his way towards them, "You can't leave just yet! The party is barely starting have you had a drink yet-" a man came up and whispered in his ear. Capulet looked at his guests, "Oh well I thank you both for coming."

* * *

Elsa found the nurse as she watched the guest leave, "I need you, Gerda."

"Yes what do you need?" Gerda asked with concern.

"Do you happen to know that girl over there? Do you know her name?"

"No I don't."

"Would you go ask before she goes to far?" Elsa was fumbling with her hands.

"Of course," Gerda quickly came back, "Her name is Anna. A Montague."

Elsa's world stopped, time slowed, she felt the temperature in the room drop, "Of course the girl I have come to love is the daughter of the man I hate! I should've known. I shouldn't feel." She shook her head in disbelief, "Love with the enemy…"

* * *

 **We are writing this like mad women! We probably won't post until next week, or maybe in a few days. Who knows right?**


	5. Chapter 5:The Balcony

Chapter 5

* * *

Anna strolled through the garden with her friends in deep thought of what just happened, "I wish I can just move away but my heart stay here. No, I have to go to where my heart is."

Kristoff called out to her as she ran, "Anna come back! Anna!"

"She's smart Kris. She's probably going home and into bed." Olaf comforted his friend.

"No she's not smart at times Olaf. She jumped over a wall, I didn't know she could climb. You need to call her." Kristoff didn't stop his worry.

Olaf shook his head, "It would be like calling a spirit. Anna! Madwoman! Passion! Lover! Show yourself. Just say love or dove, one word to the goddess of love. She won't hear us. She won't move. I will summon her again- Rosaline, her bright eyes, high forehead, red lips, her feet, her straight legs, her trembling thighs, and the region's between. I COMMAND you to appear."

"You know if Anna hears you, you will make her angry. I don't like it when she's angry."

"Nope. She won't. She would be angry if I summoned a spirit to have you know what with." Olaf chuckled, "I am being honest, I'm just stating the name of the woman she loves to lure her out."

Kristoff shook his head and smiled at his comedic friend, "Lets go I think she's hidden in the trees. She is blinded by love, it belong in the darkness."

"Ah, if love is blind it can't shoot. I'm sure she wished her mistress were one the fruits that look like lady parts. Well good night to you Anna. I will leave now because it is too cold." Olaf turned and walked away. "Are you coming Kris?"

"Yeah. Also when did you become so wise?' Kristoff mocked.

Olaf chuckled, "I always have i just prefer to make a fool out of myself."

* * *

Anna was running back to the place of her newfound love, "I really am a madwoman. Running back to the home of my enemy."

She finally arrived to the house, red plastic cups were everywhere, she slowed down to a cautious walk. Anna laughed at herself, "It is easy to talk about battle scars, if you have none. _Love is a battlefield._ "

Anna found herself looking at a balcony with ivy that lead up and around the window, creating a canopy. A light flicked on and Elsa walked out placing her arms on the edge of the balcony. "Oh she is the sun, my fire, in the east. You make the moon jealous of your fair skin, _Elsa,_ the moon can no longer compare itself to your beauty." Anna felt the fire within her burning, yearning, "It is my love. I wish I can go tell her I love her. It's fine if they make fun of me for being quick to fall, but nonetheless, wait? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer, yes, I am bold enough to do so."

The fire in her begged for release, "I have not felt this before." Anna sighed, "She can't be talking of me, she's talking of some other woman or even that gentleman she was with at the beginning of the evening. Oh how she shines at night, her eyes are like stars, or can they be the sky? How she leans her head on her gloved hand, beautiful, if only I were the glove."

Elsa sighed, "Oh dear…" yet she didn't hear Anna.

"Oh speak again, angel."

Elsa not knowing Anna could hear her she spoke, "Oh Anna, Anna, where are you, Anna? Change your name...or if you don't, just-just swear you love me and I will longer be a Capulet." Elsa took off her glove and felt the spot where they touched, she made a flurry of snow and looked deep into it.

Anna gasped, "This isn't right, I shouldn't stand outside a girls window, and eavesdrop. Should I stay? Or should i speak instead-"

"It is only a name, right? It shouldn't matter. You would still be yourself if you changed it," she let the snow in her hand fall onto the ground beneath her. "A name. Not an arm, a leg, or any other part of the body, so why does is mean so much. My snow would still be snow, your fire will still be fire- just trade your name, my love, for all of me."

"I trust your words my queen, just call me your love and I will no longer be Anna Montague," Anna saw Elsa's head turn and made a dagger of ice, she realized she spoke too loud. She almost ran into the woods again but she couldn't for Elsa was talking again.

"Who's there? I believe it is rude to listen to someone's private thoughts."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Elsa squinted in the dark trying to get sight of the intruder.

"Because I hate my name. It is your enemy. If I had my ID with me I will burn and melt it.

Elsa melted the dagger and her face lit up, she began to understand who it was, "I believe we barely exchanged words, within our time together, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Yet I can recognise your voice, as if I have known you my whole life." Elsa closed her eyes, it was hard to say the last name without hate, but she managed to say it with love, "Anna Montague?"

Anna spoke clearer and more confident than ever, "I am not that name, if you hate it."

Elsa laughed quietly but loud enough that Anna was able to hear it, "Alright. But how did you get in here? There are guards surrounding this house. The walls are tall and my family won't hesitate to freeze you." She almost cried at the thought of Anna freezing to death.

"I used my wings of love to guide me. A girl in love can do anything, including climbing two ten foot walls." Anna smiled proudly.

"They will kill you if they see you Anna," her face grew cold, "I won't be able to bear you dying at the hands of my family."

Anna saw the concern in Elsa's eyes, since it was too dark to see her facial features, "I will face twenty of your family members, and be surrounded in ice, but if i ever made you angry, that will be worse and would forever extinguish my fire."

"I will do anything to keep them away from you."

"There is no need to worry right now. The darkness covers me." Anna saw her cover her mouth and giggle.

"I don't think that will work, with your hands glowing like that."

Anna blushed and felt the heat all the way up tp her ears, "Well I will risk anything to gain your heart."

"I am grateful it is finally dark enough, for you not so see my cheeks turn bright red." She sighed, "Anna do you love me? I know you will say yes and I will believe you. I would like you say it because you truly mean it, I cannot bear another broken heart, or even if you feel like I was an easy catch. If that is so, I will play hard to get, I will also like to let you know that I am very good at it, and you have changed that. Anna, I like you too much, and I am faithful and won't play hard to get, unlike those _other_ girls. What I am trying to say is, even though you have made me fall fast for you doesn't mean that it is not serious."

Anna was full of happiness from the words that Elsa had spoke, "Elsa...I swear by the moon-"

"No do not swear by the moon, it is always changing, do you wish to be changing so often?"

"I will never change for you unless you tell me too, all I want is for you to be happy. So what should I swear by?"

Elsa thought for a while, "Do not swear at all." She shook her head, "We need to be smart about this. This was rash, I'm not saying I don't worship you like a goddess, but it was like lightning so fast. As of now, Anna, we are a but a match, which I hope will start a flame the next time we meet. Goodnight, sweet dreams." She began to walk into her room.

"Wait! You leave me here unsatisfied."

The blonde had a smirk on her face, "What can I satisfy you with?

Anna smiled, "The true promises of love."

"I have already, Anna. before you even requested it. I wish I could take it back so I can say it again knowing you were there instead of finding you lurking around my backyard." Elsa laughed.

Anna laughed too in response, "Are you not into that, my love?"

"Okay then. I will give it to you once more. The more love I give to you, the more I have. It is infinite."

" _ELSA!"_

Elsa sighed, "My nurse is calling for me. Goodbye-I will be there in a minute, Gerda!- Montague can you wait for a moment." She left into her room.

"This can only be a dream-" Anna spoke but knew it was true when Elsa came back out to the balcony.

"Three words Anna, then it is goodnight for real. If you love me like you say you do and marry me, I will need your word tomorrow! I will give you my number and wait for your response, but I will only have it til nine tomorrow morning, we must make it secret and that is why I will turn off my phone so know one will be able to find us."

"You have my word, Elsa."

Elsa furrowed her brows and had asaddned expression on her face, one that made Anna's heart cry, "If your intentions are not what you make is seem, please- Gerda, I will be right there!- don't do this. Leave me and my cold heart."

"My soul only belongs to you."

"Goodnight Anna. I wish I could say that a thousand times." Elsa saw Anna walk away, "Anna! I wish I had a louder voice." A smile grew on her face, she made a snowball and launched it towards her love's back, to make her turn around.

Anna laughed, "Why do you abuse me? And did you need me?"

"I will never wish to abuse you, and I will always need you. I called you for a reason, I can't remember."

"Well I can stand here all night until you do."

"I won't let you stand there, it will be forever, your legs will tire. Honestly it might be that I just enjoy your company." Elsa leaned her head on her hand and looked at the time, "Anna it is almost morning, your family must be worried."

Anna checked her phone, "Yeah you're right. But I will see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight.."

* * *

 **Well my sister tore her ACL and she'll be in bed for 4 months as of right now. Guess what that means, sooner updates. You guys really help with reviews, so if it's really bad then let us know so we improve it!**


	6. Chapter 6:She's Back!

Chapter 6

Anna knew where she had to go after her meeting with her love, she had to go see Father Pabbie. He would know what to do. When she arrived to the garden of his home she saw him picking flowers and strange looking plants. He was saying something about them, not wanting to interrupt she leaned and listened.

Pabbie picked up a yellow flower, "How could nature be so twisted in such a beautiful way? Mother Nature gifts us with the necessities for living our life, but can easily kill us at her will. Each one of them has their own qualities, every herb, plant, and even simple stones possess great power." He put the flower in its basket and plucked another and brought it close, analyzing it, "Powerful medicine rests within the petals of this flower but with it deadly poison. The smell will give you good health, but just a taste is your fate. SImilar to us humans, good and evil."

Anna furrowed her brows at his words but shook it off, "Good morning, Pabbie."

"Why on Earth are you up so early? You have never wake up at this hour if it weren't important. Worried young ladies as you, never get their beauty sleep. So what makes you so anxious, Anna?" Anna was about to say something but the old man raised his hand, "or unless you were never in bed in the first place?"

"You amaze me Father, but your last guess was correct. I never slept but I have had something greater than sleep!" Her heart beat faster at the thought.

"Have you sinned!? Were you with that woman? Oh what's her name? Ah,Rosaline is it?"

"Pht," she chuckled, "I have forgotten about her and the depression she had given me in return for my love to her. But whatever, she doesn't matter to me anymore."

"That is good news to my ears," Pabbie smiled at her. "Well what changed your mind about her?"

"I was just about to get to that. I went to a party, a Capulet party. Cupid saw me and stuck me with a powerful blow to my heart, I was- am wounded and so is she. I came to you knowing you would be the only one to help us."  
Pabbie cupped his chin, "You aren't being clear with me Anna. What are you trying to say?"  
Anna hit her forehead with her hand and kept it there, "The woman is Capulet's daughter, Elsa. We are intertwined with love, Pabbie. All we need to do now is exchange our vows! I know where we can meet, but can you please do it today?"

"Oh you have been wounded, greatly in fact. You have changed so much, you have cried so much over Rosaline and now she is behind you? You can't be too naive again Anna."

"Hey that is not fair! YOu scolded me for being with her and now you are questioning why?"

PAbbie chuckled and crossed his arms, "Sorry but I scolded you for obsessing over the lady."

"And to bury my love for her too." Anna added.

"Okay but i didn't tell you to make an exchange."

Anna grunted, "You don't understand, she loves me in return, Pab. Rosaline never did."

"Oh that is absurd, she knew you loved her without knowing what love was." He placed two fingers on his temple and sighed, "I will help you with your secret wedding. This might even help your families constant bickering."

"Thank you so much! We must hurry!"

Pabbie took her arm, "Be careful, you can stumble and hurt yourself if you go too fast."

Anna only smirked when she took off.

 **Warning: Crude humor and suggestive words. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Where is Anna, Kris? Did she come back?"

The blonde man sighed, "No, I even asked a servant."

"Damn it Anna," Olaf shook his head, "You know that Rosaline will never stop torturing her."

"I know… but there's some bad news." Olaf rose his head at Kristoff's words, "Hans left a voice mail in Anna's house."

"A challenge?"

"She has to answer it though."

"Of course she will. She can speak right?" He nudged Kristoff's arm. "But honestly, she is already dead. That baby with the cursed arrows struck her hard. In her state, she won't be able to take on the dud."

"Whatever, Hans is so special why?"

Olaf smiled and snorted, "He is a great match. His form is good, timing is good, and he can shoot from a distance. MIght be better with a gun than you Krissy."

"Don't call me that."

The short man giggled and tapped Kristoff's nose, "I love you too."

Kristoff shoved Olaf away, "Anna's coming."

"Well, well well. Look at you. Your woman must be something, for you to ditch us last night."

Anna was taken aback, "Um good morning to you too. What do you mean ditch you?"

"Was i not clear Anna? You left us."

"Well excuse me sir. I had something very important come up and I guess I forgot to courtesy and manners."

Olaf squinted his eyes at her and joked, "Did it require you to smell the flowers?"

She returned his look, catching on, "By what could you mean by that?"

"The pink flower."

"The pink flower?"

"Yes the pink flower."

Kristoff looked at the two of them, "Um what are you guys talking about?"

Anna pretended to smell an invisible flower, "Yes, my face was covered in the scent of the flower."

Olaf broke out laughing, "Krissy, break this up for me please! She is beating me at my own game."

"Please Kristoff, this joke is awful," Anna laughed back.

Kristoff must have finally caught on and turned completely red, "You two are sick." His words only made them laugh more.

"Anna, I miss this side of you. Kristoff she's back! You have more jokes in one than I do in five. You have beaten me! This love you have right now, has you looking for your toys!"

The two laughed again, "Okay, please that is enough." Kristoff tried to stop the dirty jokes.

Olaf wiped his watery eyes, "You want me to stop when I haven't finished?" Anna looked at Olaf and went into another fit of laughter.

Kristoff chuckled, giving in to their banter, "Yes, or else it would have taken too long."

"Well I was almost done, but I think this topic is dead."

"I agree," Anna coughed and wiped her own eyes. Before seeing Gerda and the boy Peter, "Look who's coming."

"A boat!" Kristoff shouted, receiving a sly grin from Olaf.

"Peter give me my fan please," Gerda asked.

Olaf bit his lip, "Yes Peter! Give her the fan. It is prettier than her face!' Anna elbowed his in the ribs making him chuckle.

Gerda looked shocked, "How dare you? What kind of gentleman are you? Nevermind you foolish boy. Where can I find Anna?"

Anna stepped forward with a grin, "I am the youngest by that name."

"Well said, if you are the Anna I'm looking for, then i wish to have a meeting with you."

Before Anna could say anything, Olaf interrupted, "It makes sense now! She is a prostitute that hides beneath her ugliness! Well Anna I will see you at your father's house for sandwiches."

Anna tried to hold her laugh, "Okay I will see you there."

Olaf waved dramatically at Gerda, "Goodbye! My ancient lady, my old lady, goodbye!

When Olaf and Kristoff left, Gerda whacked Anna with her fan, "Who is that foul mouthed little man? He and his crude jokes, awful."

"Gerda, sorry, he enjoys the sound of his own voice."

"I swear if he says something to me, I will punish him. I'm not a slut or any of his friends-" She quickly turned to Peter, "You let me be harrassed!"

"Sorry, but if anyone would hurt you I will fight!"

Gerda took a deep breath, "OH that man has me riled up! But what I can her for Anna. Is to deliver you a message from Elsa. Before I tell you, you must understand that she is young and if you trick her, well that would be an evil thing."

"I would never do anything like that to her!" Anna quickly told her.

"Yes I know you have a good heart. Ill tell her that," Gerda smiled to herself, "Oh she will be happy when I tell her that."

"Wait what are going to tell her?"

"That you proposed!"

Anna lit up, "Oh! Tell her to come up with a plan to meet me in Pabbie's garden today!"

'You got it, young lady." Gerda was about to turn to leave, "Well there is a young man," Anna immediately felt the heat at her fingertips, "Paris, the Duke of Wessleton's son, wishes to have her hand in marriage. But i promise you she only speaks of you."

Anna's heart jumped for joy, "Please tell her I love her!"

The old woman laughed, "I will, a thousand times."

Anna never felt more excited or nervous in her entire life, she was about to marry the girl of her dreams with in the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

 **Pink flower? What did that mean? Nevermind don't answer that...**


	7. Chapter 7: I Take Thee

Chapter 7

Elsa was pacing back and forth in her room looking at her phone, "How could I be so stupid? Of course I would forget to give her my number before she left and now I sent Gerda away to talk to her. Gerda doesn't even have her old flip phone with her! She is so slow!"

She gracefully jumped on her bed spread completely across it, "It should be possible for our thoughts to be sent easily as a call or message. Eleven o'clock… she left at nine. If the woman was young, well, she would have been back already!"

"Elsa?"

"Gerda! Thank goodness. What did you tell her? Did you give her my number?" Elsa looked around the old woman and saw Peter wave child-like at her. Elsa whispered, "Would you send him away please?"

"Peter go wait for me outside," Gerda waved him away.

Elsa nodded, "Thank you. What did she say? My number? Gerda answer me!"

"Please give a moment to breathe. Number?"

"Yes. My number I gave it to you…"

"Well I must have forgot."

The blonde dragged her hand down her face, "You better be lying to me. You know I hate being tricked."

"Why on heaven and earth would I lie to you about something like that?" Gerda was breathing heavily.

"Well then," Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did she say? Anything at all."

Gerda put her hands on her hips, "Elsa! I just got back from a very long trip, I am out of breath!"

"How could you say your out of breath if you are out of breath?" She raised her eyebrow at the aging woman. "Okay you know what. Is it good or bad? One syllable."

"Elsa, my, my," Gerda chuckled, "Your choice on a _true love,_ you say, is in a way foolish." She raised her hand to stop Elsa from interrupting her. "Though she is a very beautiful girl, it seems there to be no flaws in her appearance. Anna, I hate to admit, is not very polite," Elsa covered her mouth to stop a laugh.

" _But,_ she seems harmless as a lamb. So I'm no one important enough to tell you what to do, you can do what you wish." Gerda shook her head, "Have you ate yet?"

"No I haven't but don't change the subject. What you have just told me was everything I already know! I'm talking about marriage…" Elsa blushed at the thought.

"I have a headache Elsa. A back ache too," Elsa rolled her eyes and walked behind her. She rubbed her cool hands across Gerda's back, she sighed, "You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't forget to give her your number and send me across the city to ask her about marriage. I could have died. For your question, Anna says, like a nice, beautiful young lady- wait where's your mother? Hey don't stop rubbing my shoulders!"

"I have a good reason to stop. Why do you need my mom? She's obviously inside, your answer is weird." _Maybe I made her insane?_ "

Gerda got up and threw her arms about, "So damn eager! This is ridiculous, this is what I get for aching bones…" She pointed her finger at Elsa, "You are taking care of your messages from now on, or just remember to give people your number."

"Stop being so dramatic, Gerda."

"Do you have spare time today?" Elsa nodded nervously. "A wife is waiting to make you hers at Pabbie's place."

Gerda chortled, "What a wonderful color on your cheeks, miss Capulet. You go there while I work harder to get a rope and ladder for her to come through your window tonight for your pleasure." She smirked, "Well you'll be doing a lover's work all night long so I guess it'll make up for my work."

"Oh...oh!" Elsa blushed even harder.

"Yes. Well I'm hungry so I'll be getting something to eat while you go off."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem dear."

Elsa quickly put a beautiful casual dress for Anna to see her in. She waved down her butler, "Take me to Pabbie's please."

"As you wish, but may I ask why?" He held the door open for her and helped Elsa in.

"Um...no sorry."

"It's fine miss, or will I soon be saying Mistress? Mrs. Whomever Name You Choose?"

Elsa cleared her tight throat, "How do you know?" She got no answer, "Well I will talk to her about it, but personally I want nothing to do with this last name if it continues to create a barrier between us."

The butler nodded, "Wise words miss."

Elsa couldn't stop the nerves making her shake as she arrived. Her blue eyes peaked around the corner to see Anna in a simple dress like hers, _her legs are so smooth and- wait let me look at the details closer tonight._

She began to eavesdrop into their conversation, "Well Anna, I hope this marriage is blessed. I would hate for something unfortunate to make us regret this."

Anna nodded her head, "Amen, Pabs, amen. Well if anything does happen, it can't ruin the amount of joy I feel being with her." Elsa felt her heart jump but Anna wasn't done, "Its simple, you have us exchange the vows and let love-devouring death do

whatever, I just want to call her mine."

"Joys can end violently as quickly as they come. For example, chocolate. Its good, yes, but if you eat too much it makes you sick. But.." Pabbie made eye contact with Elsa, "Your soon-to-be-wife is here Anna."

Anna turned and saw Elsa rushing towards her and opened her arms. They felt as if their hearts were going to burst of all the joy and happiness that filled them. Anna spoke quietly, "I would love to kiss you right now but.."

Elsa's finger was put to her lips, "Yes I know.. Good afternoon Pabbie."

He chuckled but Anna spoke, "Elsa. Are you just as happy as I am? Because I can't describe it in any way possible. Could you describe it?"

"Anna. There isn't anything I can explain it with to summarize it, then the words of I love you with every piece of my body and soul."

"Let's get on with it. Elsa please repeat after me. I, Elsa Capulet, take thee, Anna Montague to be my lawful wedded wife."

"I, Elsa Capulet, take thee, Anna Montague to be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"From this day forward, for better or worse."

Elsa's smile couldn't get any bigger as she continued to repeat the vows but she stopped repeating, "I'm sorry I can't say til death do us part…" she began to cry.

"Hey its okay," Anna rubbed her shoulder, "Pabs may I say mine then?"

Pabbie nodded, she took a deep breath, "I, Anna Montague, take thee, Elsa Capulet as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish… Elsa look at me please, may death never make us part, nothing will ever stop me from being with you. I am yours Elsa Capulet, even in death."

Elsa wiped her tears, "That was really good, may I?"

Anna nodded, "May death never make us part, nothing will ever stop me from being with you. I am yours Anna Montague, even in death. Wait what will we choose to be our last name?"

"Hmm. How about Verona?"

"I like it, yes, Verona." Elsa looked deeply into Anna's eyes and smiled.

Pabbie cleared his throat, I now pronounce you, Anna and Elsa Verona, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you Mrs. Verona."

"I love you too Mrs. Verona," Elsa cupped Anna's face and brought them into a love-binding kiss.

* * *

 **Long time yes we know but the tragedy begins.**


End file.
